1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to socket assemblies, and more particularly to a socket assembly for fixing an IC (integrated circuit) on a circuit plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit plate bears a variety of electrical components thereon, such as one or more ICs. An IC is often mounted on the circuit plate by SMT (Surface Mount Technology). However, using SMT makes the IC difficult to remove later on, for example in the case where the IC requires replacement. In the process of removal, a tin element connecting the IC and the circuit plate must be melted. The process is inconvenient and time consuming. Furthermore, in the process of removal, the IC can easily sustain damage.
What is needed, therefore, is an IC assembly which can overcome the described limitations.